


Kingdom of Colors

by Momma_Time



Series: Kingdom [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Wedding Planning, alex is sad, king thomas, prince alex - Freeform, thomas tries to make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: They can't decide on the colors for their wedding, Alexander is having a rough morning, and Thomas just wants to try and make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is my best work either, but I've been hanging onto it for an age and wanted to get this out of my drafts.  
> I hope you like it?????

Alexander and Thomas had argued for a solid hour about the colors. The staff had been terrified that they'd kill each other or off one of them in their anger. The king and prince wouldn't lay a hand on them over this, but that didn't mean they weren't tempted to throttle their fiance.

Oh, you should know more about the subject of their quarrel.

Alexander did not want to wear fuchsia to his wedding. If he were going to suffer through this mess, then dammit, he would be comfortable in his own skin.

"But it's the color of our family and--"

"Your majesty, I am not part of your family yet, and that hideous pink is not my color."

"Alexander, you have to have the color."

"Then put it on a damn flower and pin it to the lapel of my coat! I'm not wearing that eyesore of a color."

"You're impossible!"

"Says the macaroni loving asshole!"

Don't misunderstand. The pair got along okay, most of the time, but like every couple, they had their differences. Cheese, colors, appropriate times to retire in the evening (never, if Alexander had his way), how to run a financial system, and so on. They loved the debates, but that didn't mean that they weren't tempted to strangle the other. This particular argument was a little more heated than their usual bickering, but weddings do that to people.

"If you're going to choose the colors I wear, at least make sure that they'll look nice against my skin. The coat I wore at the engagement banquet made me look like a sickly tomato, and I don't want to go through the amused looks and the snickering again. Once was enough, thank you very much."

"Then what colors do you want?"

"Something in a cool color. Warm colors are horrible on me."

"Well, I hate blue, so that's out. Silver is fine, though...you look halfway decent in it." Thomas actually stopped a moment to think about their options before turning to snatch the flowers out of a nearby vase and put them beside Alexander's face. Alexander jerked away from it, expression more than just a little offended.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if green would work." Thomas said it so casually, like it was something anyone would do to check. Meanwhile, water was dripping onto the floor and Alexander's shoes.

"And the verdict?" Please let this part be over with.

"Green and silver." Thomas took Alexander's arm and guided him to a mirror, holding the flower stems up to Alexander's face. "See?"

Alexander snorted, "I can't see because the flowers are in my face." He could practically hear Thomas rolling his eyes. Alexander wondered if it was possible to roll one's eyes out of their heads. The flowers were moved to the side a little, and Alexander studied the contrast before shrugging. "Yes, I guess it would look okay."

"Only okay? I think it looks better than just okay. Can we compromise on this?" Alexander met Thomas's eyes in the mirror, and after flicking his focus back to the green next to his face, he finally nodded. "Then I'll have the tailor bring in shades of green to see if we can find one that'll be elegant and match the silver that you want."

Thomas glided to the door and popped his head out. "Can you call for the tailor?" The servant nodded and scurried away. Thomas shut the door and strode to the vase to replace the flowers again. "Are you hungry? Would you be amenable to brunch?"

Brunch? Pretentious asshole.

However, his stomach gave him away, and Alexander had to nod. "I suppose I could be persuaded."

Thomas smirked at the rumbling and gestured for Alexander to follow him. "What do you like to eat? I have told you my preference, but you have yet to tell me yours."

"I am a young man. I just like food." Alexander suppressed a grin. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. "I have a fondness for fruit crepes and bagels with cream cheese. And coffee."

"You like the simple things, nothing fancy. Noted." Alexander couldn't tell if Thomas was serious or sarcastic about his food preferences.

They met with a servant who led the pair to a patio in the gardens, where Thomas gave them instructions on what Alexander liked before dismissing them. Taking their seats in the shade, Alexander scooted his out from under the shadow of the vine-covered trellis, wanting to bask in the warmth of the sun.

"It's so much colder here. I don't know how you stand it." His home was at least ten or more degrees warmer than this land, and yet it made him question how agriculture was their primary export. How did things grow here in these abominable temperatures?

"You will grow used to it, I'm sure." But did Alexander want to?

Part of him said no. He longed for his home in Hamilt and wished that he could return to his books and numbers; that was where he belonged. But, he wasn't wanted there. He was the son of the second, deceased wife and this was his fate. Alexander still felt betrayed by his family and kingdom. After all of his work and care and love, he was the disposable one.

The king implored him. "Tell me your thoughts, Alexander."

"I want to go home, but then I don't," he replied honestly. "I miss my home in Hamilt, and I want to go back to my books and schools and numbers but at the same time why go back to a place where I was so easily replaced?"

Thomas said nothing at first as he fixed the tea that a servant brought out. When he had mulled it over a little, he spoke up. "I don't see it as being that dramatic. However, I have never been in your position, nor will I ever be. But, you forget that I'm buying your books back for you."

"A small consolation prize for being sold," Alexander grumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know that that is not what this is about," he admonished, passing the bowl of sugar to Alexander.

Alexander dropped several sugar cubes into his tea to make it sweet enough for his tastes, scoffing at Thomas. "Isn't it? We're marrying for the sake of international relations. That doesn't tell me that--"

Thomas interrupted. "Exactly. International. This isn't me getting hand-me-downs, and this isn't you BEING a hand-me-down. You serve a greater purpose than what you're giving yourself credit for."

"Because that makes me feel so much better. Either way, I've been sold to you to secure trade. You get your silver and things, we--they--get food. I'm the bargaining chip." Alexander wasn't feeling hungry anymore, but he couldn't continue to skip meals anytime something went wrong. The thought of food made him sick.

The look Alexander got was pitying, and it only served to piss him off. "Alexander, you're not goods. You're a person, soon to be my consort and successor if something happens. That's not a step-down. Your father said that you're ambitious and this is your chance to move up. Your siblings won't have this opportunity and power."

Alexander slammed his hand on the top of the table, "I want to move up because I earned it! Not because someone else decided to marry me off to get a position."

Thomas huffed and set his cup down. "Alexander, please. Just...breathe a moment." He waited, watching Alexander curl his hand into a fist and move it to rest in his lap. "You are the best man for this position. I have reviewed your work and your skills. I had a say in which of you and your siblings I wanted at my side. You HAVE earned your place here. You're brilliant, and my kingdom needs a man like you helping me rule it."

That didn't make Alexander feel better, not much. It still felt too much like a handout to a slave or something. He didn't feel like he had earned his right to be here and to have this. Alexander felt a hand cover his and began to pull away, only to hesitate. What did Thomas want?

He looked up to meet Thomas's eyes, finding a soft expression there. For a man that was so irritating and cocky, he had a soft spot that contradicted his usual demeanor.

"What can I do to convince you, Alexander?" Alexander merely shrugged. "When you think of something, let me know."

Alexander nodded, and they turned to the food that was brought to them. Thomas didn't let go of Alexander's hand, and Alexander didn't try to pull away from the grip. As much as he hated it, it was comforting. He glanced up at his soon-to-be husband and decided that if nothing else, his husband was nice to look at. And intelligent, so he wouldn't be too bored.

"Holy shit, I just thought of something." Thomas's fork froze halfway to his mouth as he gaped at Alexander for the expletives. "We're going to be married."

"Obviously." Could the man sound more bored?

"Well...wedding night." Alexander looked up from his brunch, grimacing. "Please tell me we don't have to and that we won't have an audience if we do."

There was a beat of silence before the king started laughing. "We're both men, so we don't have to worry about consummating the marriage. We can't produce heirs. And definitely no audience. I was with someone once, and they had a thing for that, and so we tried it and...yeah, no. That's not happening."

"I really don't need that image."

"Anyway, Alexander, we don't have to if we don't want to. We can live on opposite sides of the palace if you want and you never have to see me again." Alexander immediately decided that he didn't want that. Thomas was annoying, but he didn't want to ban his company.

"I don't know how I feel about the...consummating thing." Very eloquent.

The king seemed to think so too because his amused smile grew into a cheshire grin. "What, afraid you can't compete with this?" He gestured to himself and raised his eyebrows. "Believe me; there's a lot going on here."

Did he really just say that? Alexander felt his face heat up. Seriously? The king had just...

"Holy shit..."

"You're a prince. You shouldn't be saying that."

"You just not so subtly told me about yourself and that is my response." Why did Thomas have to look so smug?

"So is that a good "holy shit" or a bad "holy shit"? Because I'm dying to know now." The king leaned back in his seat. "Be honest. You like what you see."

Alexander was fighting off a smile. He wasn't supposed to smile at this idiot! He was supposed to be angry and irritated, and this was just wrong. "The jury is out on that one."

"Would you like more evidence? I mean, it's not how this usually goes, but I understand if you want to sample the goods before you buy them." That finally had Alexander trying to stifle the laughter; it turned into a snort that caused Thomas to smile with him.

"That is...you're terrible."

"Terribly handsome? Yeah, I know. I get that a lot." Thomas squeezed Alexander's hand lightly. "There we go. Now you're smiling again."

"That was just to get me to smile?" Because it worked.

"Yes. Can't have you moping all day." He took a swig of his tea. "It would look bad."

"So if this was all a joke, you're not actually some kind of demi-god under all of those layers? Because that's what I'm getting from this." Thomas nearly choked on his tea at the jab.

"Excuse you, but I look great under these layers!" Oh good. Alexander was pleased to note that he found a way to ruffle his feathers...or cravat.

"We'll see," he teased, smirking.

"Just eat your damn crepes." Alexander could still see the hint of a smile at Thomas's lips, despite the man's best efforts to maintain an irritated scowl.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
